Wonder
by AccessBlade
Summary: Myra wonders if things would have turned out differently if she had killed that Aragami the first time. *Major Spoilers for God Eater 2. Don't read if you don't like.*


**I'm sure I already warned you in the summary, but I'll warn you again. This has spoilers to the second game, so if that makes you feel uncomfortable then press the back button RIGHT. NOW. **

**There. That's the last warning you get from me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own God Eater, God Eater Burst, God Eater 2 and anything else to do with the franchise. I only own the character I named after a good friend. **

**W**

**A**

**R**

**N**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**!**

* * *

**Wonder**

Myra wondered if Romeo would still be alive today if she had killed that Marduk during their first encounter; when she had first activated her Blood Arts that resulted in the scarring across its left eye.

No one blamed her and the Captain himself told her that she was in no way responsible for his death, but the vice captain of the Special Forces Blood Unit couldn't help but _wonder. _It was the only thought that had been occupying her mind for the past two weeks since Romeo had been laid to rest in the garden within the Freya.

Was it her fault that one of her best friends was dead? Was she the reason why so many people were in pain? Could have all of it been avoided if she succeeded in killing the scarred Marduk?

The questions haunted her.

Myra didn't know the answer to any of the questions that continued to play over and over in her head like a broken record and it was beginning to drive her insane. That was the reason why she was out in the field doing a solo mission (a solo mission that she managed to get from Hibari after a lot of begging and pleading). Her thoughts combined with the depressing atmosphere in the aftermath of Romeo's funeral, she couldn't stand spending another second inside either the Far East Branch or the Freya mobile base.

The solo mission was a simple one since Hibari barely trusted her to be on a mission: take out a few Ogretails in the area and then report back. No working over time or taking out any extra Aragami. She was to report back to the branch once she was finished her assignment.

What she didn't expect was to run into her old nemesis: the Marduk she had scarred and the one who had fatally injured Romeo. Judging by its snarl and the crazed look in its one good eye when it saw her, the Aragami clearly remembered her as well.

Conflict was inevitable.

Blows and roars were exchanged as she and the Marduk went at each other with the intensity and fury that belonged to archenemies who would do anything to ensure the death of the one they hated. Neither of them backed down from the other; both were intent that only _one_ of them would make it through the ordeal alive. Which meant that one of them had to _die. _

The vice captain hissed, clutching her bleeding arm after one of the Marduk's swipes caught it and the Marduk roared when she stabbed it in its gauntlet limb in retaliation. Her golden coloured eyes glared at the Marduk's feral gold one as the God Eater and Aragami stared each other down. They were at the limits of their strength and both of them knew it.

Myra hefted her God Arc for one last strike; the Marduk likewise snarled and pulled back to prepare its final attack.

"Let's see which one of us survives this." Myra spoke for the first time during their second encounter and battle. "_You_ or _me_."

Her blade glowed red as she activated her Blood Arts and the Marduk lunged forward in a spiral as it performed one of its signature attacks. There was a loud crack as God Arc and Aragami made contact.

The vice captain suddenly found herself airborne, but she didn't let go of her God Arc as gravity took hold of her again and pulled her towards the ground.

_'Ah...' _

All Myra could feel, as she rushed back down to the earth, was surprise.

And regret.

_'Is this it?' _

Something slammed into her back and sent her pitching towards the ground painfully. Pain exploded through out her body, but despite this Myra tried to force herself up. She managed to get on to her knees before she was forced back down by what felt like a tank.

She realized that the Marduk had pinned her to the Earth.

Under the great weight, the vice captain felt and heard her ribs break. She tried to scream from the pain, but found that her voice wasn't working. The pressure on her back increased and she coughed, suddenly unable to breathe as something warm rushed up her throat.

The pain was almost unbearable now.

The Captain's face flashed through her mind.

Followed by Nana's.

Ciel.

Gilbert.

Damien.

Haru.

Kota.

Kanon.

Licca.

Alisa.

Soma.

And finally Romeo's.

Romeo when he was smiling and being his excitable fan boy self.

_'Ah... sorry everyone.'_ Myra's lips tugged up into a small smile._ 'It looks like I'm going to be the first one to join Romeo's side.' _

Slowly her eyes began to close and as they did so she could have sworn she heard someone calling her name.

* * *

Whoo, wrote this within several hours! Not bad if I say so myself.

I guess I should give you a bit of a description of Myra in this.

**[Hair Style: 4**

**Hair colour: Brown (Default)**

**Face: 1**

**Eye colour: Gold]**

And that's all you get! I know it's simple, but I'll spoil in the next fic accompanying this one.

Don't forget to review!


End file.
